


Of Phone Calls and Gifts

by soosuxx



Series: Arthit and Kongpob Discover the Secrets of Waiting [6]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx
Summary: A number of gifts Arthit and Kongpob sent to each other during their two years apart.





	Of Phone Calls and Gifts

 

 

 

 

"P'Arthit, did it come already?"

"Yes, Kong, thank you, but... I can buy my own alarm clock."

"I know, but that one is shock-proof. No matter how hard you throw it, it would be fine."

"But you really didn't need—"

"P'Arthit, you don't want me to call you to wake you up, so please just accept my gift."

"Okay."  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

~

"My P'Arthit is so sweet."

"Huh?"

"You gave me flowers again!"

"And so?"

"Roses in a box!"

"Do you like them?"

"I do."

"Good. I learned how to speak Mandarin just to order from that flower shop."

 

 

 

 

 

~

"I have it!"

"I'm at work, Kongpob."

"Sorry, P'. I'm just excited."

"You're weird."

"I'm not!"

"You're weird for asking me to send one of my shirts."

"Because I miss you."

"One of my used shirts!"

"Because I like smelling you, P'Arthit."  
  
  


 

 

 

 

~

"What is this thing, P'Arthit?"

"You don't know what a cassette tape is?"

"Oh. So this is how it looks like. Wait. Did you record something?"

"I did record some songs."

"Really?"

"I also composed a couple of songs for you."

"Really?! How should I play it?"

"I sent a Walkman you can play it in. It's inside the pouch."

"I'll listen to it now. I'll call you later?"

"No! Kongpob! Wait!"

*busy tone*

 

~

"Kongpob, it's not yet 9 PM. Is there something wrong?"

"Have you received it?"

"Oh... that... yes."

Arthit walks to his table where the black jockstrap that was just delivered is resting.

"Wear it next time we Skype."

"Kongpob!"  
  
  
  
  


 

~

"I don't understand."

"What is it, Kong?"

"Why did you send me a ticket to Shanghai Disney Resort?"

"You don't like it?"

"I do, but–"

"You can use it on your semestral break."

"Okay, but–"

"It's to celebrate your first year's success."

"Thank you, P'Arthit, but–"

"I want you to relax and have fun."

"Okay, but–"

"You won't come alone."

"P'?"

 

"I also have a ticket."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
